


Простая последовательность

by Puhospinka



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Mini, Ratings: R, Romance, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-16
Updated: 2012-10-16
Packaged: 2017-12-30 15:09:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1020162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puhospinka/pseuds/Puhospinka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дейдаре нечем заняться, Итачи, кажется, тоже</p>
            </blockquote>





	Простая последовательность

**Author's Note:**

> Фанфик был написан на Летний фестиваль 2012 по [этому](http://www.zerochan.net/937767) арту под псевдонимом Илта

Нечем заняться — это состояние души. Потому что было бы желание, а дело найдется. Поработать над новым составом глины — низачем, для себя; посидеть над технологией новой бомбы — должна получиться красавицей; размяться на тренировке — выбить из головы ненужные мысли.

Но Дейдара сидел перед окном и бездумно раскладывал по подоконнику последнее развлечение Сасори: миниатюрные фарфоровые Акацки послушно сгибали руки и ноги, вертели головами и, в отличие от оригиналов, ни капли не раздражали. Непривычное чувство.

Ощущая на ладонях прикосновение ткани и фарфора, отмечая, как куклы отзываются на каждое движение, Дейдара думал, что возможно — только возможно! — что-то во всем этом есть. Не искусство, конечно, вот еще! Но что-нибудь интересное.

Он уложила куклу Кисаме на живот, сверху пристроил Хидана и Какузу. Свою куклу он усадил на Хидана, куклу Итачи — на Какузу. Зецу пришлось всунуть между ними, а Сасори и Тоби приставить сзади.

Конструкция выглядела подозрительно неустойчивой, Дейдара вздохнул и двумя оставшимися куклами — Тоби и Конан — попробовал сместить центр тяжести.

Пирамида из фигурок стояла несколько секунд, а потом в комнату взял и вошел Итачи.

Не то, чтобы он редко это делал — ходил, то есть, но в этот раз через открытую им дверь ворвался сквозняк, куклы покачнулись, и красивая пирамида развалилась. 

Дейдара искоса смотрел, как Итачи оглядывает комнату, и думал, что Сасори сделал очень похожие куклы. Он задумчиво ковырнул маску Тоби, но та, похоже, составляла единое целое с лицом. Сволочь он все-таки.

— Эй, ты! Хоть бы поздоровался, а?

Итачи, протянувший руку к полке с книгами, замер:

— Зачем?

— Да ты, нахрен! — Дейдара от злости раскидал оставшиеся куклы, — нормальные люди так делают, понял?

Итачи смотрел на него несколько долгих мгновений.

Хлопнул воздух, и затылок Дейдары согрело дыхание.

— Мы как эти куклы, — Итачи положил Тоби и тронул Конан. Бумажный цветок в ее волосах зашуршал. — Если кукловод хороший, даже не заметим, что нами управляют.

Дейдара нервно покосился на Итачи. Тот мечтательно водил указательным пальцем по нижней губе. Аж мороз по коже продрал. 

— Я всегда пойму, что мной управляют, — Дейдара сжал кулаки.

Итачи взял с полки чистый лист, обмакнул кисть в тушь и начал писать, улыбаясь чему-то мягко и задумчиво, одними уголками губ. 

«Вот же псих», — с каким-то восхищением подумал Дейдара. 

А Итачи тем временем отложил бумагу, а потом протянул руку и осторожно заправил Дейдаре прядь волос за ухо. От невесомого прикосновения Дейдару словно ударило током, окатило сначала волной тепла, а потом — озноба, и он замер, не дыша.

— Ты что делаешь, а, придурок? Ты чего, это, трогаешь меня? Совсем ослеп?!

Упс. А вот этого говорить не стоило. Но Итачи просто поднялся со своего места, развернулся и пошел к двери.

— Эй, куда собрался? Я с тобой говорю! Стой!

Дейдара, кипя от злости, рванул следом.

Итачи неторопливо удалялся по коридору. Без широкого плаща спина со стороны казалась слишком узкой и худой.

— Стоять, я сказал!

Дейдара нагнал Итачи у входа в одну из комнат. Тот стоял, глядя тем самым безучастным взглядом, который так бесил. Господин Превосходство.

— Чего ты хочешь? — ровный голос звучал как обычно.

И он еще спрашивает? Сначала делает что-то такое, что-то… трогает, короче, Дейдару, как будто ему есть до этого дело, а потом еще и спрашивает!

— Какого хрена ты меня трогал, а?

Итачи пожал плечами и толкнул дверь.

Дейдара, ругаясь, ввалился следом в тесную прихожую, машинально разулся и наткнулся на спину Итачи.

— Чего встал? Иди! — Дейдара чувствовал некоторую непоследовательность в своих словах, и от того злился еще больше.

Итачи посмотрел через плечо, а потом развернулся всем телом, в размаху впечатывая Дейдару в дверь.

— Какого хрена? — завопил тот, вырываясь.

Но Итачи уже схватил за запястья и прижал ладони все к той же двери.

Дейдара тяжело дышал, чувствуя стальную хватку на руках, а между ног — острое колено. По щеке скользнуло теплое дыхание, и Дейдара впервые задумался, что уничтожение родного клана — не просто сухие факты из личного дела Итачи, а что-то очень реальное, что-то, что может иметь прямое отношение к Дейдаре и происходящему сейчас. Конечно, так легко Дейдара не сдастся, но стало страшно. Он вообще старался с сумасшедшими не спорить. И тем более — не провоцировать. Сумасшедших, считал Дейдара, следует убивать из-за угла. Точно. 

А Итачи продолжал вдавливать Дейдару в дверь, склоняясь к нему все ближе. В момент, когда их тела полностью соприкоснулись, Дейдара завертел головой, пытаясь не смотреть Итачи в глаза. Ну чего этому ублюдку надо?!

Он от души врезал коленом Итачи по бедру, отталкивая от тебя — что б он еще раз вышел без глины, пусть даже в сортир! И тут же охнул, получив прямой в челюсть. От удара тряхнуло так, что в голове зазвенело — все-таки ему, бойцу на длинных дистанциях, глупо было выступать против универсала Итачи. Да еще и после того, как сам дал себя так бестолково обездвижить. Но кто же знал, что Итачи настолько псих?

А тот, поймав Дейдару в жесткий захват, намотал хвост на кулаки и от души дернул, запрокидывая голову назад. От хватки неприятно тянуло, Итачи повернул лицо Дейдары к себе, а тот закрыл глаза, отворачиваясь. Еще не хватало попасться к этому психу в гендзюцу.

Бережное прикосновение к щеке заставило замереть. Какого хрена? Все-таки не удалось избежать взгляда шаринганов, умудрился вляпаться в иллюзию? Может быть, даже не сейчас. Может быть, еще тогда, в общей комнате. Дейдара зажмурился и облизал губы. Иначе с чего бы Итачи его трогал? Точно! Разорвать гендзюцу! Дейдара сконцентрировался, собирая потоки чакры в узел.

Прикосновение вернулось, Итачи обвел пальцем линию челюсти, спустился к горлу, пощекотал ямку между ключицами. Концентрация сбилась, Дейдару начала колотить дрожь. Итачи точно псих. Точно-точно-точно.

Дыхание стало ближе, Дейдара чувствовал, как Итачи наклоняется к лицу, и боролся с желанием открыть глаза. А вдруг не гендзюцу? Вдруг просто съехала крыша? У кого именно — уточнять не хотелось.

Губы у Итачи оказались обычные, не отличишь от девушки. Теплые и мягкие. Дейдаре почему-то казалось, что они должны напоминать рисовую бумагу. Первое прикосновение парализовало бережной нежностью, от которой перехватило дыхание. 

Зато целовался Итачи совсем не по-женски: жестко и напористо, словно выворачивая нутро наизнанку. Дейдара застонал в горячий рот, задохнулся от глубокого прикосновения языка и замычал, подаваясь бедрами вперед.

Сумасшедшим был Итачи или нет, но целовался он охрененно. Настолько охрененно, что Дейдара на миг забыл, что собирался освободиться. И даже, вспомнив и осторожно сложив печать одной рукой, все равно тянул, потираясь об Итачи — чувствуя твердость его члена и ответную дрожь.

Разрыв поцелуя почти оглушил. А вкрадчивый голос Итачи над ухом обжег унижением и яростью:

— Целуетесь неудовлетворительно, Дейдара-сан.

Дейдара распрямился пружиной, завершая печать и вбивая Итачи в противоположную стену. От удара камень треснул, и Дейдара рванул дверь на себя — плевать, что там с головой у сукиного сына, но сейчас он доберется до глины…

Вылетая в коридор, Дейдара услышал:

— Та записка в комнате — она для вас.

 

Дейдара затормозил, только когда пробежал половину коридора. Застыл, переводя дыхание. В ушах бухала кровь, губы горели, кончики ушей пылали от пережитого унижения. И, блядь, у него стоял.

Заскрипев зубами, Дейдара глянул назад — Итачи там, конечно, не было.

Выдохнув, он вспомнил его слова.

Плевать, что там за письмо. Ерунда какая-нибудь. Что с психа взять. А Дейдара просто наведет порядок среди кукол — а то Сасори, чего доброго, оскорбится. Он возвращается только поэтому. Вот так-то!

 

Бумажный лист лежал там, где его оставил Итачи — на тумбочке. На ней коротавшие часы отдыха члены Акацки хранили всякое барахло: обломки карандашей, клубки ниток, засохшая уже баночка с замазкой. Дейдара осторожно взял листок двумя пальцами. От таких, как Итачи, можно было ожидать чего угодно.

 

«Простая последовательность, — писал Итачи, — если вдуматься, Дейдара-сан. Спина не болит?».

Ярость ударила Дейдаре в голову и разбилась, оставив после себя ледяное спокойствие.

«Если вас заинтриговать, вы пойдете следом. Если сразу после этого атаковать, вы не будете сопротивляться. Если поцеловать — вам понравится. А если оскорбить — вы ударите и броситесь прочь».

Дейдара тяжело дышал, стояк мучительно ныл — кажется, злость не остудила пыл, а совсем наоборот. Он опустил взгляд на последние строчки.

«Вы все еще считаете, что можете понять, когда вами управляют, Дейдара-сан?»

Сука. Какая же ты сука, Учиха Итачи. Дейдара представил, как набирает глину — много глины, и мир расцветает самым красивым взрывом на свете, разнося Итачи в пыль. Приятное зрелище. Самое лучшее в мире. Иногда Дейдара воображал его себе в качестве сказки на ночь. Он твердо верил, что совсем скоро оно воплотится в жизнь.

Дейдара перевел взгляд на листок и смял его в руке. В середине ладони родилась щекотка, когда открылся рот и начал жевать бумагу.

 

Может быть, Итачи и долбаный гений, но Дейдара тоже не тупой. Дыхание у щеки и твердый член были настоящими. И его желание — тоже. 

Дейдара ухмыльнулся и подбросил куклу Итачи в руке. Кажется, теперь им обоим будет чем заняться.

И вот тогда они посмотрят, кто кем станет управлять.


End file.
